PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The Biostatistics and Bioinformatics Core (BBC), will facilitate translational research in prostate cancer, by providing UCLA investigators and their colleagues with state of the art biostatistical, bioinformatics and clinical trials support. The BBC provides a centralized network of biostatistics and bioinformatics support for prostate cancer researchers at UCLA and their collaborators. The overall goal of the Core is to provide statistical and bioinformatic support to basic and clinical investigators in the SPORE. The statistical consulting will be led by Dr. David Elashoff and supported by Dr. Gang Li and will include consultation on power analyses and experimental design for planning of preclinical and clinical studies. The core will collaborate on the development of statistical analysis plans and assist with carrying out those plans. The Bioinformatics component will be led by Dr. Thomas Graeber and supported by Dr. Paul Boutros. The Core provides analytical services for all genomics research, including RNA/whole exome/T-cell receptor sequencing and proteomic analysis within the SPORE. For these data types the core will assist with data preprocessing, pipeline development and cloud computing, quality control evaluation, and both standard and custom integrative and network analysis. The core will assist with the reporting of research findings in manuscripts. Finally, the Biostatistics and Bioinformatics Core provides yearly educational seminars and courses to all SPORE investigators.